The present invention relates to a soundproofing device for the passenger compartment of a vehicle, in particular an automobile.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device intended to be placed between a sheet metal panel of the vehicle body and an interior trim panel.
This type of known device, intended for the roof of a vehicle, is a tar plate which is glued to the sheet metal roof panel. Such tar plates, which are glued to an area of the sheet metal panel, make the roof stiffer, and has as disadvantages: cost, significant mass, glue which can be harmful to the health of the operators gluing the plate in the vehicle assembly plant, and a gluing method which is often constraining. The constraints tainting the gluing process result from the fact that the gluing is done inside the vehicle, which on the one hand may require the operators to work with raised arms, even blind, or on the other hand requires the use of expensive robots.